No Way Out
by Septori
Summary: The war and order is lost. You-Know-Who rules the Earth and half the order is dead. Ginny is alive and somhow manages to go back to Tom Riddle's Time. Will she be able to change the past for a better future?
1. Dungeon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.

_This is my first fan fiction. I'm doing this story with thepunkprincess._

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 1: Dungeon**

Ginny fiercely shook her head. She wouldn't start crying again. Not for that, them.

She pushed those thoughts to a corner of her mind and looked around her. Everything was stone and rubble in that dungeon. How much time had she been there? Ginny's stomach answered that as it gave out a long rumble.

She was there a day, not that the hunger mattered. Over the past year, Ginny's stomach had grown accustomed to days of hunger and dirty food.

Ginny sat there for a while longer, and eventually fell asleep. A while later, she woke to sticks against legs. A large man, probably a bodyguard of some sort held a cane to his side when he saw her coming around.

"Up!" he said looking straight ahead at the wall over her.

Ginny sat there looking up at him. He looked 30, and more than 6 ft. tall. She didn't know if she could manipulate him to letting her free.

The bodyguard man repeated his order, and when Ginny didn't oblige, he snapped his fingers. In an instant, chains wrapped themselves around her.

They dragged her behind the man out of the dungeons. She resisted, and the man turned around. Ginny stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

She had gotten a look at his eyes. She didn't like what she saw, coal hard eyes.

_There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future...  
_**Phil Collins, No Way Out, Brother Bear**


	2. The man

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time!**

Chapter Two: The man

The bodyguard led Ginny into a dark room dimly lit with some blue candles.

"My lord, she is here." the bodyguard called.

"You may leave." Said a familiar and cold voice.

The bodyguard shoved Ginny on the floor and walked out, slamming the door shut.

"We meet again... Ginny Weasel!" Voldemort hissed.

"My name is Ginny _Weasley_, not WEASEL!" Ginny snapped, forgetting all about fear.

Voldemort smirked and Ginny shuddered.

"Okay Ginny Weasley. I need you to do a favor for me." He sneered at her.

Ginny glared at him. Her hatred grew every second as this conversation grew.

"I will never do anything for you! You killed my family, friends, and even people I hated! I will never forgive you! I'd rather kiss a pig!" Ginny screamed at him.

Voldemort started chuckling, and then it burst into laughter.

"Somehow I knew where going to say something like that." He laughed and suddenly stopped.

"Julius!" he called, and the bodyguard entered the room," Take her back into the dungeon and lock her up in there for a month."

"What about food and water?" Julius (the bodyguard) asked.

Voldemort laughed evilly," Give her only enough to live."

"Yes sir." Julius said and dragged Ginny to her dungeon cell.

* * *

"What do I do?" Ginny wondered out loud and sighed.

"Go back in time and change the past for a better future." Said a gravely voice behind her.

Ginny jumped and spun around to see whom it was. It was an old man with grayish features. His skin was wrinkled and his fingers were gnarled. He had gray hairs and rags for clothes.

"How do I go back in time?" Ginny asked," And even if I can, how can **I**, change the past? I don't want to relive life!"

"Don't you want your family and friends to live again? What about Harry and Voldemort? Whom do you want to win?" the man asked her.

"Yes... I want Harry to win... But what can I do about it?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Relive life. Don't make mistakes. You can do plenty. I can send you back in time, but you have to change time." The man replied.

"Okay... I'll do it." Ginny said bitterly.

The old man chanted and Ginny screamed into a wind that howled around her.

"Wait! When can I see you again?" she screamed.

_I will be with you._ The wind echoed around her, and blackness came into her mind.


	3. Back at Hogwarts

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!**

**I went on vacation and then school started so I couldn't really update.**

Chapter Three:Back atHogwarts 

The air around Ginny closed, and rushed around her, enclosing in a wind of fury. She put her hands up, over and covered her fiery head.

A few minutes later, everything cleared up, and she was thrown on the ground. It was surprisingly soft. She lay for a few minutes. Then, slowly, she felt the ground. Gross. She smelled the air. It was the fresh smell of fallen rain. Ginny opened her eyes.

The dungeon.

It wasn't there.

She sat up and looked around her. Everything was familiar. The sun shone bright. There was a lake nearby. Far across there was a forest, then a castle. She was at Hogwarts.

It took a minute for her to register this. The old man had actually gotten her here!

Impressive, but what now?

She realized that her hand was enclosed around some thing. Ginny opened it up. A scroll of thick parchment dropped to the ground.

She bent to pick it up, but then-

_-slush-slush-_

Ginny turned her head and saw Dumbledore. Alive! She ran up to hug him.

"Dumbledore!" she yelled in joy," Professor!"

"Ahem," Ginny looked up. Dumbledore looked amused, a twinkle in his eye. Then she realized. Dumbledore didn't know her yet! She stepped back, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled," I have those days when I'm so happy, I just want to run up and hug someone too."

Ginny looked down. What should she say? I'm an exchange student?

"Accio parchment." Dumbledore unrolled the scroll. He looked at it. "Follow me Ms… Weasley." He turned and walked towards the castle.


End file.
